


in rest

by sakon



Category: Remember the Titans (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: Campbell sleeps, while Bertier lies awake.
Relationships: Gerry Bertier/Julius Campbell
Kudos: 21





	in rest

It’s at the stroke of midnight that his eyes flash open, the burst of consciousness taking him by storm as he blinks. The figures and blurs dancing around his vision quell as he blinks once, then twice, then a few more for extra measure, though it still doesn’t make the ache deep in his bones fade, but it does, however, make him more alert. Alert enough to tell that the warmth resonating beside him isn’t normal and alert enough to remember that Julius had chosen to say over – he only looks at the space beside him to know.

Julius, with the soft of the moonlight reflecting across his dark skin, looks utterly entrapped by sleep. His short eyelashes, the strong curve of his jaw, the tiny details in his pores that only being so close could supply — Gerry feels a warmth grip his stomach and seize his heart. His breath, with the large rise and falls of his muscled chest, halts.

It isn’t a good idea. There’s so many things he needs to do: his homework, studying, practice, and he most definitely needs to sleep, and he is instead staring at Campbell. He needs to rest for practice. He needs to. 

Gerry exhales, feeling his chest drop. He debates, digs his fingers into the pillow under his head, then continues to watch him.

Julius turns in his sleep, buries his head deeper into his pillow, murmuring out his dreams, and Gerry’s sure he hears part of his name fall off his lips. His blanket rustles, the beating heat making everything cling to his skin so uncomfortably, but he can’t find it in himself to move. Waking up Julius is far from what he wants, and he’ll wake if Gerry moves.

He settles for staring, wasting time mapping the details of his face, the internal conflict raging in the back of his mind quelled by the light reflecting off Julius’ brown skin, the details in his pores distracting as every memory swirled around his mind. He watches him move, occasionally rustling the blankets and making the light reflect so differently across his skin that he comes to the revelation that Julius is handsome over and over.

It might be a waste of time, but when Julius rises with the sun and his breath gets caught in his chest again, he knows he would waste much more to simply stare.


End file.
